TEN YEARS LATER
by self-styled otaku
Summary: A CONANXAYUMI FANFICTION


**AYUMI'S FIRST KISS**

Ayumi was sitting on a bench of the beika park, her face red as the setting sun. conan edogawa, the man she loved had his head drooped on her shoulder. He was drunk and was creating a ruckus a few minutes ago when she discovered him in the park but now he had chosen to fall asleep peacefully on her shoulder.

The day before ran had announced that she was getting married with araide-sensei. Ayumi had always thought that she loved her childhood friend,shinichi. When she asked ran about it,she sobbed miserably. She said that she was tired of waiting for shinichi for ten long years, turning down araide-sensei's proposal one after another. Finally shinichi himself had called her the day before to tell her to stop waiting for him and insisted that it would be better for her if she got married with araide. This was the last thing ran had ever wanted to hear. She broke into pieces.

Ayumi felt terribly sorry for ran-neechan. She never got the man whom she had loved and cared much more than her own life. Now, even though she would be married to araide-sensei, it would be one of those failed marriages. They would never be happy. Shinichi's memory would torment ran-neechan all the time and this would stand as a big barrier in their married life.

Ayumi sighed and turned to look at conan. He had been acting strangely lately. He looked a lot depressed nowadays, had stopped talking with her, mitsuhiko and genta and would spend his leisure time by himself. And worst of all, today she found him drunk totally in the beika park.

Was it because of ran's marriage? The strange thought again striking her. Was he distressed because he was in love with ran? No, it couldn't be, she thought firmly. Conan, whose family ayumi had never seen, always treated ran as an elder sister and ran always regarded conan as a younger brother.

She smiled at conan's sleeping profile. Maybe he was sad because now there would be no one to take care of him and pamper him all the time now that ran would get married and start living with araide-sensei. "oh, you cutie pie" she said and kissed his forehead. Conan groaned in his sleep and turned his face towards her neck and put one of his hands on her right breast.

Oh no!"baka! Hentai…!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and plunged her hand on his heavy schoolbag and smacked his head with it.

Conan fell to the ground and woke up with a start to find ayumi standing close to him,clutching his bag to her heart ;her face red as a tomato and breathing heavily."what?what happened?...where am i?"he gave her a blank look."oh" her heart stopped pounding . "he had been squeezing me in his sleep?!" her body relaxed a bit.

Meanwhile conan had got up with the same gloomy look which seemed to have been pasted on his face nowadays. He picked up his bag, slung it over one of his shoulders and turned to leave. "conan-kun'',ayumi piped up. he turned a bit to look at her."conan-kun, whats got on you nowadays? Why are you avoiding me…." She ended in a whisper. Conan gave her a small smile. It had started to rain."its nothing really…really nothing for you to worry about."

Then without a word he turned and walked away, leaving her alone in the downpour.

She felt bleak. She knew that there were a good number of things that he kept away from her. Why is that he never talked to her about all those things?why did he never feel about her the way she always wanted him to feel since they were in elementary school. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Even though she loved him more than anything in this world he gave a damn to her feelings. he could never understand her. all he did was stare at the sky with a vacant look on his face, his hands deep into his pockets whenever she had managed to free some time to be alone with him. his mind seemed to float in some distant thoughts, which seemed to distress and torment him a lot.

She had no umbrella nor did she want to walk back home. she sat on the same bench, her wet shoulder-length brown hair sticking to her neck, and her cheeks wet by the mingling of rain water and tears from her blue almond-shaped eyes.

Few minutes passed by. "ayumi…ayumi.." she looked up to find conan jerking her up...she had fallen asleep on the bench.''conan-kun!"he had an umbrella clutched on one of his hands,and his other hand was pulling her up. she felt cold. She looked down to find herself totally wet. Her white school-shirt was sticking to her skin like linen and her black bra was clearly visible through it."conan-kun,don't look at me like that'' as she found conan gaping at her like an idiot. he smiled by looking at the embarrassed look on her face and dropped the umbrella. Next moment, he picked her up bridal style and swooped down on her face."ayumi,... I love you.'' He whispered to her. her eyes widened. then he placed his lips gently on her soft pink ones…and they kissed…...it was a really wet kiss!


End file.
